Retour de Baton
by MammaDiva
Summary: La Peur pour Derek et le Rejet Pour Stiles, deux sentiments qui font souffrir. A son retour de vacances, Stiles sait que des choses on changé, mais lui aussi a une annonce a faire, elle est dure, elle fais mal mais elle est irrévocable. Qui a dis que le destin nommés Jackson et Lydia ne les réunirais pas, qui sait ce que le destin nous réserve.
1. Prologue

**Salut mes loupiots, mes louveteaux, mes louloups et loulouves, je vous souhaite une BONNE ANNéE 2016 a toutes et a tous, voila ça c'est fais, a non il manque, meilleures vœux, amour santé et toutes ses conneries, non mais sérieux, on le dis tous les ans et tous les ans on s'en fout, moi je vous souhaite de bonneS fictionS passionnante, des lectures interminable et non minable, des heures de romances et d'actions, de l'amour a la mort, parce que la mort a l'amour c'est pas la même chose, et puis C'EST TOUT**

 **Donc je vous présente une toute petite fiction qui était censé être un OS et qui a déborder sur 7/8 chapitres je sais pas encore donc je vous laisse lire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Alors oui je le dis haut et fort, J'AIME JACKSON WHITTEMORE ET SON INTERPRÈTE COLTON HAYNES, si un jour tu passe par là, on ne sait jamais, JE T'AIME, voila pourquoi il est généralement toujours dans mes fictions.**

 **Donc** **rien ne m'appartient pas même JW ou CH, sauf l'histoire et son interprétation.**

* * *

 **RETOUR DE BATON PART 1**

 **Chapitre 1 : Un Départ qui fais mal**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **T** out le monde les sentit arriver, tout le monde "LE" sentit joyeux, heureux et de très bonne humeur, enfin tout le monde, les loups oui, après une concertation de deux secondes, les humains surent que Stiles montait les escaliers de l'immeuble et à ce moment-là, tout le monde se tendit.  
 **P** ourquoi être tendu allez-vous me demander, c'est simple, deux mois auparavant, Stiles avait avoué ses sentiments pour le loup grincheux qui leur servait d'Alpha, mais celui-ci pour une raison qui lui est propre, repoussa le jeune hyper actif avec plus ou moins de violence.

 **C** e qui aurait dû être une journée tranquille entre membres de meute, devint une journée bataille ouverte entre membres.  
 **C** eux qui étaient avec Stiles et qui trouvaient que Derek n'aurait pas dû se conduire en gros con égoïste et mal léché, qui aurait pu faire l'effort d'être plus diplomate, le clan Stilinski comportant Isaac, Lydia et Alison.

 **E** t ceux qui étaient avec Derek, qui approuvaient la décision ferme certes brutale mais ferme de Derek, le clan Hale avec Erica, Boyd, Scott et Cora.  
Deux s'abstinrent de donner leur avis pour des raisons qui leur étaient propres, mais c'est deux-là savaient qu'un moment ou un autre, ils devraient intervenir pour arranger les choses.

 **L** es deux semaines qui précédèrent les grandes vacances furent difficiles pour tout ce petit monde, chacun appréciait l'humain à sa manière malgré les divergences d'opinions, mais le voir, la mine basse, le teint blanc et pale, les cernes noirs sous les yeux par manque de sommeil et les yeux rouges d'une trop longue averse de pleurs.  
 **S** cott avait eu beau essayait de s'expliquer, Stiles avait pris sa prise de décision comme une claque en pleine figure.

 **S** tiles n'arrivait pas à se remettre de cette douleur lancinante qui pointait dans son cœur, il souffrait, essayant de montrer le moins possible sa peine, mais les loups la sentaient, et les humains la voyaient.  
 **D** erek dans son coin voyait le jeune homme devenir l'ombre de lui-même, deux semaines de torture, il ne pouvait pas défaire ce qu'il avait fait, ses peurs de le perdre de n'importe quelles manières que ce soit étaient toujours présentes, il estimait avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour que l'humain puisse mener sa vie comme tous les humains, Derek ne voulait pas lui imposer son style de vie.

 **À** la dernière réunion avant les vacances, Stiles ne vint pas, Lydia avait décidé que Stiles ne mettrais plus les pieds ici avant la rentrée scolaire, d'ailleurs, ils ne seraient pas à Beacon Hills pour les vacances, Mme Martin et Mr Argent en commun accord avec le Shérif avaient donné leur approbation pour que leurs trois enfants partent en France, chez une cousine de Christopher Argent à Paris.  
 **L** a nouvelle plomba l'ambiance, Scott se fit remettre à sa place par une Alison très en colère contre lui, Jackson se fit envoyer boulet par Lydia pour n'avoir pas bougé et Derek reçut quelques insultes bien salées de la part d'une Lydia hors d'elle.

 **L** ydia était du genre à ne jamais employé de mots trop vulgaires, insultant oui avec diplomatie, mais là, elle n'avait pas supporté que Derek leur interdise d'emmener Stiles hors de la ville, personne ne faisait du mal à celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, et pas même un enfoiré de loup sans couilles et sans cœur.  
 **L** 'insulte fit mal, mais Derek ne broncha plus de la journée, il avait espéré pouvoir se réconcilier avec l'humain malgré tout.  
Deux mois, deux très longs mois si vous voulez l'avis e Derek, même si le mois de juillet lui avait permis de rencontrer quelqu'un, un loup mignon, câlin et très sauvage au lit, malgré ça, Stiles restait dans sa tête.

 **P** eter grogna souvent, Jackson insulta souvent, mais Derek ne répliqua pas, il savait que le jeune Lukas n'était pas son compagnon, mais il pouvait laisser libre cours à sa sauvagerie lors des ébats plus que bruyant.  
 **E** rica ne décoléra pas et balança, Boyd ne pipa, mais Derek n'en fit pas cas.  
Cora compris les motivations de son frère à repousser le jeune homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, la sienne, celle de son abrutie de frère, celle de quasiment chaque personne de la meute, elle l'interpella sur certains dangers dans son fonctionnement, Derek n'écouta pas.  
 **A** lors quand ils les entendirent rentrer après deux mois de vacances, certains angoissaient, stressaient où se rongeaient les griffes.

_ **COUCOU !** Stiles ouvrit la porte coulissante et tout le monde retint son souffle, ou était passé le jeune homme fin et hyper actif, ce qu'ils voyaient, s'était un jeune homme dans une jean blanc moulant ses jambes et ses petites fesses musclées fin, une chemise grise cintrée ouverte en haut sur un torse d'où on pouvait apercevoir les lignes d'un tatouage et un petit piercing au téton gauche, un bouc fier sur un sourire étincelant, un regard fier et pétillant derrière des petites lunettes noires de vue, des cheveux mi long attaché en queue-de-cheval, un écarteur fin à l'oreille droite, **Alors je vous ai manqué mes loulous d'amours ?**

 **S** tiles entra limite en conquérant dans le loft, plusieurs sacs à la main, suivit d'une Lydia en mode reine des abeilles à la Française, habillée d'une petite robe bustier beige an flanelle lui arrivant aux genoux, des talons aiguillent noires nacré, une sacoche en perle a la main, grosse lunettes noire à la Audrey Hepburn, cheveux détachés ondulant autour de son cou, tenant elle aussi deux sacs, puis entra Alison habillé d'un pantalon en cuir noir dans des bottes montantes à talons hauts an cuir aussi, une chemise blanche cintrée sous une petite capeline courte noire, elle portait un sac à son tour.

_ **On voit que ça vous plaisir de nous voir !** Lydia savait qu'ils savaient qu'elle savait, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'Alison et Stiles savaient aussi, s'était comme ça, elle avait été obligé de leur dire la nouvelle.  
_ **Si, moi, je suis très content de vous voir** , fit Isaac en prenant Stiles dans ses bras avant de dire bonjour aux filles et les délestant de leurs sacs.  
_ **Moi aussi mon louveteau**.

_ **Dégage boucle d'or t'es pas le seul qui soit ravi de les voir** , Jackson s'arrêta devant Stiles mais ne l'étreint pas, il le regarda droit dans les yeux, ces deux-là n'avaient pas besoin d'être tactiles pour se comprendre, Jackson avait compris que Stiles était au courant que son regard s'était voilé une seconde en regardant au fond de la pièce, Jackson lui fit comprendre seulement par son regard qu'il était triste de la situation et qu'il était désolé.  
_ **Bon j'ai des cadeaux pour tout le monde** , Stiles se tourna vers Peter qui grommelait dans sa barbe que lui n'avait jamais de cadeaux, **y compris toi Peter, t'es mon tonton zombie, je n'oublie jamais mon tonton zombie.**

 **P** eter était fier de compter pour le jeune humain, il le considérait depuis le début comme une personne spéciale, comme un membre de sa famille.  
 **S** tiles fit la répartition des cadeaux, il tendit un paquet à Erica qui surprise l'ouvrit, elle fut heureuse de trouver une paire de talons en cuir noire, Boyd lui reçut un parfum français qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, mais qu'il apprécia, Isaac reçut une nouvelle écharpe noir et bleu roi en cachemire, Jackson lui eut une nouvelle paire de lunette de soleil aviateur, Peter reçu trois livres sur la cuisine française et un sur la légende du Gévaudan, Scott eut droit à un jeu vidéo Édition limité exclusif qu'il ne trouvait plus sur le marché américain Cora eu droit un bracelet, bracelet simple avec son prénom en platine, elle était aux anges, ce jeune homme l'époustouflait à chaque fois par ses attentions.

 **Q** uand fut le tour de Derek celui-ci était resté dans son coin avec Lukas, ce dernier avait bien ressenti la tension se formait à l'arrivée du jeune homme, il n'était pas idiot, il avait bien compris que Derek n'était avec lui que parce qu'il était un loup, mais il comprit à l'instant pour qui l'alpha ultra sexy avait de véritable sentiments, il avait écouté discrètement une discussion entre l'oncle de l'alpha et le blondinet arrogant.

 **L** ukas ne comprenait pas pourquoi Derek n'avait pas accepté les sentiments de ce dernier, il avait l'air adorable, il était sexy, connaissait leur secret et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu Stiles malgré son prénom étrange et sa nature humaine, les avait sauvées, protéger, alors pourquoi diable Derek l'avait repoussé, de quoi avait-il si peur, il croisa le regard de la fameuse Banshee et sut que c'est avancé elle qu'il devait discuter.  
 **N** e croyez pas que Lukas n'était pas triste de cette situation, mais il avait un cœur d'artichaut et une âme fleur bleu, il rêvait du grand amour et d'un compagnon, mais Derek Hale aussi sexy qu'il pouvait être, ne l'était pas.

_ **Ah Derek tiens c'est pour toi** , Stiles lui tendis un paquet qu'il ouvrit intriguer de recevoir un cadeau de sa part après l'avoir éconduit, mais surtout surprit de ne plus ressentir de tristesse venant de l'humain, non il n'était pas maso, mais savoir que Stiles n'était plus triste lui fit un pincement au cœur, cela voulait dire qu'il était passé à autre chose, l'excluant de sa vie sentimentale et cela lui fit mal.

_ **Merci** , dit-il en sortant un tee-shirt noir avec en imprimer dessus « _c'est mon Sourwolf_ », Derek sourit à l'attention puis voulut remercier Stiles mais celui-ci s'était déjà avancé vers l'inconnu pas si inconnue pour Stiles.  
_ **Bonjour moi c'est Stiles** , il tendit la main que Lukas s'empressa de prendre, **Lukas je crois, c'est ça ?** **  
**_ **C'est exact, ravi de te rencontrer !** **  
**_ **Moi aussi ravi de rencontrer le compagnon de l'Alpha Hale, bienvenue dans sa meute.**

 **D** erek reçut un coup de poignard dans le cœur, l'échange était pourtant le plus anodin possible, mais la dernière phrase de Stiles suggérait qu'il ne faisait pas ou plus partie de la meute, et à ce moment-là, Derek eut mal, Stiles ne le sentit pas, mais toute la meute oui, même Lukas eut mal au cœur pour lui, il sentait la peine de Stiles en disant cette phrase, il sentit la tristesse de Derek, et la détresse de certaines personnes de la meute, il devait absolument faire quelque chose.  
_ **Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais maintenant que tout est fini, je vais rentrer chez moi, mon…** **  
**_ **Stiles !** Derek voulait l'arrêta, il voulait parler avec lui, il voulait l'empêcher de partir, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.  
_ **Désolé Derek mais je dois vraiment partir.**

_ **Tu y es obligé ?** Demanda le véritable Alpha qui sentait perdre son ami.  
_ **Oui, j'** **ai** **plus rien faire ici…** **  
**_ **Ce n'est pas vrai, tu as autant ta place que n'importe qui !** Peter sentait sa colère montait, il savait qu'il y aurait des conséquences a toutes ses conneries, mais pas celle-ci, jamais au grand jamais il aurait pensé que Stiles quitterait la meute, il sentit cora derrière lui, tenir sa chemise comme on tient une bouée de sauvetage, la jeune fille était en pleurs, elle aussi avait compris.  
_ **Je ne peux pas rester** , Stiles s'avança vers Peter et l'embrassa sur la joue, caressa le bras de Cora tendrement, il se tourna vers toute la meute **, je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin d'un humain ennuyeux comme moi, je sais que c'est pas toujours évident pour vous…** **  
**_ **Tais-toi Stilinski, fais attention ce que tu vas dire, mesure bien pour une fois les mots qui vont sortir de ta bouches** , Jackson était à deux doigts de pleurer, il sentait quelque chose de grave, comme si Stiles allait partir loin.

 **S** tiles baissa la tête, il se rappela pourquoi il faisait ça, malgré les protestations d'Alison et les menaces non voilées de Lydia, il avait pris sa décision, après plusieurs jours de discussion et négociation avec son père, Chris et Magali Argent, ils avaient donné leur accord et avaient mis en route tout le nécessaire pour son inscription dans un lycée à Paris.  
_ **Je ...** Stiles ne put retenir ses larmes, tout le monde s'inquiétait de plus en plus, Lydia s'approcha et prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne, elle savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas, s'était trop dur pour lui.  
_ **Stiles repart dans quatre jours pour Paris, il sera logé par la cousine de M. Argent et finira ses études là-bas…** **  
**_ **Quoi ?** **...**  
_ **Pardon j'ai cru mal entendre…** **  
**_ **C'est une blague ?** **...**

 **L** es protestations fusèrent, Scott et Erica tentèrent de s'approchaient, mais Alison et Lydia firent barrage, Boyd baissa la tête, Jackson masquant sa détresse était a deux doigts de s'écroulait, Isaac pleurait, Peter lançait des regards plus que noir a son neveu.  
 **D** erek était perdu, il l'avait perdu, pas seulement l'ami, l'humain, mais l'être auquel il tenait le plus, il s'était perdu à son propre jeu, il voulait que l'humain fasse sa vie, mais pas aussi loin, pas aussi loin de lui, il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait le perdre, pas comme ça, pas si vite, son loup hurlait à la mort, voulait sortir pour empêcher leur compagnon de partir, il n'avait pas le droit de les laisser.

_ **Je suis désolé, je veux que vous soyez** **tous** **heureux** , Stiles sortit en courant du loft et descendit les escaliers à moitié aveugle par les larmes, il fut rejoint par Alison qui poussait en deux seconde par Lydia, le raccompagna chez lui.  
_ **J'espère que vous êtes tous ravis** , cracha Lydia en regardant Derek **, j'ai passé le mois de Juillet a tenté de le raisonner mais j'ai échoué lamentablement** , Lydia regarda le sol s'humidifier sous ses larmes **, je n'ai pas réussi…** Elle sentit Jackson la prendre dans ses bras, elle put lâcher les vannes qu'elle retenait depuis plusieurs jours, elle s'accrocha au tee-shirt de Jackson, tirant dessus de colère et pleura, elle pleura comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé, son hurlement de tristesse fit écho avec chaque cœur dans la pièce, elle s'effondra au sol avec Jackson qui la tenait fermement.

 **S** tiles partit deux jours après, John Stilinski et Chris Argent l'avaient accompagné à l'aéroport, il avait demandé à la meute de ne pas venir, car cela ferait trop mal, indiscipliné qu'ils étaient, ils vinrent, mais restèrent loin, pour ne pas être vu, seuls Lydia et Peter osèrent venir lui dire au revoir.  
 **D** erek quant à lui, resta au loin, le cœur meurtri de sa bêtise, l'âme perdue dans ses peurs.  
 **S** tiles partit sans un regard en arrière, les yeux fixés vers son avenir le cœur lourd.

 **FIN ?**

* * *

Voila, alors j'avais laissé ce FIN? on ne sait jamais si ca ne vous plait pas, si ça vous plait dites le et je publierais la suite pour vous faire gentillement patienter jusqu'à la publications des autres fictions, qui sont en cours de corrections, en parlant de corrections on remercie Malycia pour a correction de cette fiction.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bon vous avez ete tres demandeur de la suite, je precise que cette fictions comporte 7 chapitre, que c'est une sterek et un happy end, voila je vous laisse lire la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

 **12 Juillet 2015 Paris**

 **L** 'été à Paris été bien différent de celui de Beacon Hills, à Paris au mois de juillet les vacanciers parisiens désertaient la ville, laissant le champ libre aux touristes étrangers et aux amoureux de leur ville.  
 **S** tiles était devenu amoureux de cette ville superbe, la ville lumière, la ville de l'amour, la cité des arts, la demeure de la haute couture.  
 **S** tiles aurait aimé montrer cette facette de la ville à Lydia, car depuis un an où il était venu ici pour finir ses études et fuir le mal de cœur qui l'attendait à Beacon Hills.

 **I** l s'avait pertinemment que s'il était resté, il aurait souffert plus qu'autre chose, et en vain en plus, à quoi ça lui servait de mourir à petit feu d'amour pour quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas, enfin pas de la façon dont le voudrais, à rien bien sûr, alors il avait fait le bon choix.  
 **S** tiles se posa sur les bords des quais de Seine, ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit une bouteille d'eau, deux pains au chocolat de la boulangerie qui faisait le coin de la rue où il habitait, un livre et s'allongea sur le banc.

 **Septembre 2015 Paris**

 **L** es débuts de l'année avaient été très durs pour Stiles, se retrouver dans une ville, un pays qu'on ne connaît quasiment rien, dans un nouveau lycée même si celui-ci était bilingue, avec des élèves que vous ne connaissiez pas, Stiles en avait été malade d'inquiétude, mais heureusement, il rencontra Michael, Michael Desant, un jeune homme jovial et très amusant qui avait pris le jeune américain sous son aile.  
 **M** ichael et Stiles avaient le même projet, c'est ce qui les avait rapprochés, jusqu'à devenir inséparable tout au long de l'année, jusqu'à recevoir leur diplôme.

 **12 Juillet 2015 Paris**

 **S** tiles aurais dû retourner à Beacon Hills pour les vacances, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à partir, il n'avait pu faire le deuil de son ancienne vie, ses amis lui manquer, même s'il avait droit à deux minimums conversations Skype par semaine, et parce qu'Isaac l'avait obligé, enfin oblige pour Isaac s'est lancé son regarda de chien de l'enfer battu et hop, on ne pouvait rien lui refuser, donc deux soirs par semaines.

 **S** tiles discutait longuement avec Isaac de son manque de câlins, avec Jackson de sport pour na pas évoquer d'autres sujets, avec Peter de cuisine et surtout de recettes que Stiles lui envoyer, avec Scott de jeux vidéo, avec Lydia de mode enfin, elle parlait Stiles écoutait, Erica passait en éclair devant l'écran faisait un signe et repartait, Boyd passait devant l'écran s'excusait et partait consoler Erica, avec Cora les premiers temps, car quatre mois après, Peter lui annonça qu'elle était repartie dans sa meute au Mexique, ce qui peina beaucoup Stiles, ce dernier demanda des nouvelles de Derek et Lukas, tous s'en exception haussaient les épaules et n'en parlèrent jamais.

 **27 Avril 2015 Beacon Hills**

 **U** n jour au mois d'avril, Stiles tomba sur Derek sur Skype, il avait tenté de joindre Peter pour une super recette qu'il avait testée et lui annoncé que sa candidature au EFJ * avait été accepté si ses résultats au bac restaient au-dessus d'une note raisonnable, malheureusement, il tomba sur Derek qui squatter l'ordinateur.  
_ **Salut Pet…** **OH salut Derek.**

_ **Stiles ?** Derek s'arrêta un instant pour regardait le jeune homme magnifique derrière l'écran, comment tu vas ?  
_ **Moi ?** **Génial, si mes résultats sont bons aux BAC, je vais pouvoir intégrer l'** **EFJ** **à la rentrée prochaine, j'ai une session d'été de prévu !** **  
**Derek sentit encore ce poignard triturer son cœur, enfonçant la lame encore plus profondément.

_ **Ca veut dire que tu ne rentres pas ?** Derek ne put empêcher la plainte de détresse sortir de sa gorge.  
 **S** tiles dont la bouche se crispa d'une moue d'excuse, aperçut une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux du loup.  
_ **Non, je ne rentre pas, je pense que peut-être, je viendrais pour les vacances de noël et encore, je ne suis pas sûr, ça dépendra du travail que j'aurais.** **  
** **U** n silence s'abattit des deux côtes de l'écran, Peter qui s'était fait discret derrière la porte coulissante d'entrée soupira, mais Derek ne l'entendit pas, trop pris dans ses pensées et son chagrin.

 **P** uis Stiles demanda des nouvelles de Lukas et Derek lui répondit qu'il allait bien et que celui-ci avait fait le choix de prendre le poste vacant du coach Finstoc après une blessure grave à la jambe.  
_ **Je suis content qu'il soit resté, j'espère que les autres sont gentils avec lui.**  
 **D** erek ricana un instant, la meute était cordiale avec lui, mais ne l'acceptait pas véritablement, seule Lydia l'avait intégré complètement, mais surtout bizarrement, ils étaient devenus un peu inséparable, comme s'ils tramaient quelque chose entre eux.  
 **P** uis Stiles lui expliqua qu'il devait partir, il avait un rendez-vous important.

_ **Avec quelqu'un ?** Fit Derek souriant malgré cette peur qui enserrait son cœur et l'écraser de sa force primaire.  
_ **En quelque sorte, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ici, il s'appelle Michael, il est génial, sympa, beau mec et surtout il me fait rire ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.** **  
** **D** erek entendit un poing frappé contre le mur extérieur et sentit son oncle fou de rage derrière la porte d'entrée.  
_ **Bon ben je te libère Stiles, amuse-toi bien et profite…**

_ **Abruti** , Derek fut le seul à étendre ce simple mot venait de Peter.  
_ **Bien** , finit Derek  
_ **Merci à toi aussi, embrasse Lukas de ma part.** **  
** **L** a connexion fut coupée, et Peter entra sans un mot de plus, monta dans sa chambre et arrivé à celle-ci, il murmura.  
_ **Tu n'es qu'un abruti, tu as de la chance d'être mon neveu et qu'il soit ton compagnon naturel, sinon je t'aurais tué et j'aurais fait en sorte de rendre enfin heureux ce garçon, car au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, il est toujours amoureux de toi**.  
Peter claqua la porte de sa chambre avant que Derek n'a eu le temps de lui répondre d'aller se faire foutre.

 **12 Juillet 2015 Paris**

 **S** tiles ne s'aperçut de l'heure que quand le soleil commença à se coucher, il regarda son téléphone et compris qu'il était très en retard.  
 **I** l se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires dans son sac et partit en courant.  
 **U** ne demi-heure plus tard, il retrouva son « _ami_ » devant le HD Dîner a châtelet, pour diner et ils passèrent la soirée dans un petit bar juste a cotes, le « mange-disque », un pti bar gay sans prétention aucune, mais avec des personnalités incroyables, ils venaient régulièrement boire un verre et rigolaient ici.  
 **M** ichael ne cachait absolument pas son coup de cœur pour le jeune américain, ils avaient eu à de nombreuses reprises des relations plus qu'amicale, mais Stiles l'avait prévenu que pour lui cela n'irait pas plus loin et que son cœur était déjà pris.

 **10 Juillet 2015 Beacon Hills**

 **L** a meute était en effervescence, ils étaient sur le point de départ, un voyage de vacancier, mais surtout un voyage de réconciliation, un voyage ou l'issue ne pouvait être autre que le retour d'un membre manquant.  
 **C** e voyage imprévu était dû à l'initiative d'un jeune loup, nouveau d'un an dans la meute et d'une Banshee plus qu'épuiser de voir l'Alpha grincheux de la meute se balader le cœur lourd et le vague à l'âme en permanence, avec l'aide de Peter, ils organisèrent le voyage, Lydia avait parler au Shérif Stilinski a qui son fils manquait.

 **L** ydia savait que Stiles ne rentrerais surement pas maintenant, vu que son entrée à l'EFJ avait été accepté, mais au moins il fallait que Derek avance et lui avoue tout.  
 **A** lors une réunion improviser au sommet avait été organisé deux avant, personne de la meute n'était parti de Beacon Hills, depuis le départ de Stiles, aucun membre de la meute n'avaient eu le cœur de s'éloigner.  
 **Q** uand Derek entra dans son loft, il fut inquiet de tous les voir là, présent chez lui alors qu'aucune menace ne planait et qu'ils étaient tous en vacances.

_ **Derek assis toi,** Lydia fut sans appel, Derek ne put contredire l'ordre, même son loup obéit sans feuler, **Bon tout le monde est là parfait** , elle se dirigea vers Lukas et Peter, **nous avons décidé qu'il était plus que temps que l'on arrête les conneries, Nous partons tous le 10 juillet à 11h37 pour Paris, avant que vous l'ouvriez** , Lydia lança un regarda noir a Scott qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, **Je tiens a préciser que les billets d'avions allers retours ont été achetés, que pour les logements cela a été pris en charge, pareille pour le nourriture, vos parents ont été prévenu et** **ont** **tous** **accepter, bien sûr nous avons dû leur mentir un peu mais avec l'aide de notre nouveau coach de Lacrosse se fut facile, sauf pour Boyd qui doit rester ici garder ses frères et sœurs.**

_ **On va voir Stiles ?** Demanda Isaac d'une petite voix  
_ **Oui MAIS !** **Interdiction de lui en parlait, c'est une surprise que nous lui faisons, je suis en relations avec son ami Michael** , Derek se crispa au prénom et détourna la tête, peut-être que lui ne devrait pas y aller, si s'était pour se torturer mentalement autant qu'il reste ici, **ET** **TOI** **LA** **BAS** , **L** ydia pointa son doigt sur Derek, **ne pense même pas un instant ne pas venir, car c'est spécialement pour toi et** **Stiles** **qu'on fait ça, s'il le faut-je te pourchasserai et te droguerai pour te mettre dans ce putain d'avion et emmener** **ton** **putain** **de cul poilu dans ce putain de pays pour qu'enfin, vous soyez putain d'heureux,** **C'EST** **COMPRIS** **HALE** **?**

 **D** erek semblait se rapetisser au fur et à mesure que Lydia parlait, il n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille aussi vulgaire et aussi en colère.  
_ **Je n'ai pas entendu ta putain de réponse, compris Hale ?** **  
**_ **Oui Lydia.** **  
**_ **Voilà je préfère, bon…** **  
**_ **Mais pourquoi tu ferais ça Lukas, je croyais qu'être le favori de l'Alpha te plairait et qu'il faudrait que je te tue dans un coin sombre et malfamé de Beacon Hills pour me débarrasser de toi** , Erica regarda le jeune homme griffes sortit et crocs acérés.

_ **Pas besoin la belle, je ne suis pas un monstre, enfin pas vraiment, j'ai compris depuis le début que je n'étais pas le compagnon légitime et naturel de Derek, d'ailleurs je vous signale que je couche plus avec lui depuis le départ de Stiles, utilisait vos sens de temps en temps, je ne suis restée que pour donner à Derek le soutient dont il a besoin, au moment où Stiles reviendra dans votre vie, je partirais…**  
_ **Non !** S'écria Isaac sans pouvoir le retenir, il reçut un sourire appréciateur de la part de celui-ci  
_ **Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, même si on n'est pas sûr que Stiles revienne, je suis content que tu sois resté à mes côtés** , Derek se leva déjà défaitiste au fait du retour de Stiles dans sa vie.

_ **Bon ça suffit, je coupe court à tout ça, les enfants faites vos valises, nous partons pour Paris dans deux jours, et toi, mon neveu, si tu ne te motives pas un peu plus, c'est moi qui rentrerais avec Stiles est-ce clair pour une fois dans ta tête.**  
 **D** erek comprit le sous-entendu de son oncle et il était hors de question que Stiles soit pris dans le filet de son malade d'oncle, il monta dans sa chambre préparer sa valise.

* * *

Alors ca vous a plu ou pas ?


	3. Chapter 2

**Bon comme je suis bon seigneur je vous offre pour cette semaine le troisième chapitres de ma petite fiction, je vous préviens d'avance cette fiction comporte sept chapitres, donc j'en posterai deux la semaine prochaine et deux la semaine d'après, je pense que ça devrait le faire pour arriver a vous poster les chapitres de l'OS qui n'est plus un OS nommé Mourir D'aimer que beaucoup on demander, elle est écrite et en correction, voila.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

 **GROS PS: A tous ceux qui aime ma fiction L'indifférence de l'amour, sachez que cette fiction va être remanier a partir du chapitre 8/9 car je n'aime pas du tout la tournure qu'elle a pris voila.**

 **Voici un chapitre coup de gueule de Jackson attention il fais mal lol**

* * *

 **RETOUR DE BATON PART 3**

 **L** e voyage fut long pour la plupart de la meute, sauf pour Lydia et Peter qui étaient en pleine conversation sur les endroits à visiter à Paris et les restaurants ou ils iraient, ils avaient eu chacun d'eux, des discussions passionnantes avec Stiles, Peter languissait de goûter aux mets français dans les restaurants ou Stiles avait dîné et visiter les musées d'arts dont il lui parlait souvent.

 **L** ydia se voyait encore arpenter les ruelles commerçantes de la ville que Stiles avait découverte pour chiner, elle rêvait déjà d'un café sur la terrasse parisienne du bistrot qu'ils avaient fréquenté pendant leur dernière vacance, le reste de la meute appréhendait les retrouvailles, surtout Derek.

 **D** erek ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer surprenant Stiles embrasser ce Français à pleine bouche et lui dire qu'il n'était plus amoureux de lui, qu'il préférait une vie sans histoire lycanthrope, une vie sans soucis, une vie sans lui.

_ **Arrête de réfléchir, on dirait Stiles et tu me donne mal à la tête pour rien, tu ne sais pas à l'avance la réaction de Stiles** , Jackson qui était assis à ses cotes n'en pouvait plus de voir Derek gesticulait et réfléchir dans le vent, il savait ses pensées, il avait les mêmes, mais lui non plus ne savait pas comment son hyper actif réagirait, ce qu'il savait en revanche c'est que jamais il ne les repousserait.

 **_ Jackson, je suis ton Alpha alors je te prierais de me parler avec respect…**  
 **J** ackson se tourna vers lui et le toisa d'un regard haineux pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui, les loups dans l'habitacle de l'avion sentirent la colère de Jackson et prièrent pour qu'il ne fasse pas de scandale.

_ **A ta place je la fermerais Hale, tu as beau être mon Alpha, mais c'est Stiles que je considère véritablement comme MON alpha naturel, Mon ami, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai eu une seconde chance, une chance de me racheter du mal que j'ai fait, même involontairement et c'est à cause de toi qu'il est parti, c'est à cause de toi si je me retrouve seul, encore une fois, tu as beau être alpha ça ne te donne absolument pas le droit de briser le cœur de celui que je considère comme le cœur la meute** , Jackson eut du mal à respirer tellement sa colère contractait ses poumons et son cœur, ses larmes se remirent à couler comme il y a un an **, tu es censé nous protéger, nous aider, nous mener et non détruire la seule famille qui nous aime, Derek regarde autour de toi pour une fois, regarde, nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un qui nous était cher, on ne peut pas remplacer cette personne parce qu'elle n'est pas morte, mais elle est loin** **de** **nous, il avait le don de remplir le creux dans notre âme et dans notre cœur,** **Stiles** **était et sera le ciment de notre meute, alors je te conseille ne pas faire foirer ces retrouvailles** , Jackson plongea son regard dans celui de Derek, **et tu as intérêt à lui avouer tes sentiments et à le faire revenir, quitte à te mettre à genoux et le supplier sinon ça va chier**.  
Jackson se réinstalla correctement dans son fauteuil et ouvrit un magazine sur les risques économiques de placement de fond et oblitéra tout ce qu'il l'entoura.

 **L** a meute était sidérée, sidère de la tirade du blond, Peter était fier, même très fier de ce louveteau, il y avait enfin un loup qui osait remettre Derek à sa place et peut être que grâce à cette petite tirade Derek ouvrirait les yeux et verrait enfin la dégringolade que s'apprêtait à vivre la meute si Stiles ne revenait pas, si Stiles restait loin d'eux, parce que petit à petit, la meute se déchirait de l'intérieur, ce n'était pas visible, s'était même microscopique, mais les liens étaient devenu fragile, cassant, il suffirait d'une pichenette pour que tout s'effondre comme un château de cartes sous une tempête tropicale.

 **D** erek n'ouvrit plus la bouche du voyage, concentré sur ses propres réflexions et sur l'intervention de Jackson.  
La fin du voyage se termina dans le silence le plus total pour la meute, l'appréhension et l'angoisse guettaient chacun d'eux, dévorant leur sourire et piétinant le peu d'espoir qu'ils avaient.

 **L** a descente se fit lentement comme si la meute avait peur d'avancer, Lydia, elle ne se souciait absolument pas de ça, elle se transforma en reine des abeilles format Canapé sur diamants, installa ses lunettes de soleil à la Audrey Hepburn, sourit en se souvenant de l'année précédente, c'est Stiles qui lui avait donné ce petit surnom, et avança, traversa la douane, et retrouva ses bagages avant de sortir dehors.  
 **L** a meute passa la douane au moment où Lydia était déjà dehors, à croire qu'en plus du hurlement strident et dévastateur elle avait de pouvoirs magiques.  
 **Q** uand la meute fut enfin dehors, ils remarquèrent que Lydia discutait déjà avec quelqu'un.

_ **Ah enfin vous voilà, vous en avez mit du temps** , pendant que Lydia les sermonnait sur leur lenteur, le jeune homme à ses cotes, observa les personnes présentes.  
_ **Bon voilà…** **Les** **amis de** **Stiles** , présenta Lydia, **ça…**  
_ **Attend laisse-moi deviner** , **Stiles parle tellement de vous que j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre, Toi et ton air hautain avec une lueur castratrice, tu dois être Jackson.** **  
**_ **Excuse-moi ?** Ce dernier ne comprit pas la « lueur castratrice ».

_ **Toi, blonde, sexy, un poil vulgaire et vindicative, tu dois Erica…** **  
**_ **Pardon ?** Celle-ci s'offusqua du « _un poil_ », elle était bonne et puis c'est tout.  
 **_ Toi, arrogant en extérieur mais un sourire timide et fragile tu es Isaac…** **  
** **_ Bonjour !** Isaac baissa les yeux comme pour prouvait les dires de Stiles.  
_ **Toi c'est Scott, c'est facile, brun typé et surtout la mâchoire de travers…** **  
**_ **Hey !** S'offusqua le véritable Alpha.

_ **Toi, brune, Athlétique, regard de chasseuse, tu dois être Alison.** **  
**_ **Enchanté de te rencontrer** , Fit Alison en pensant à avertir Stiles dans ses choix de mots pour la description.  
_ **Ah ! Regard effrayant, coupe de cheveux parfaite, dents bien blanche et** … Le jeune homme regarda ses mains, **et mains furent moites dès la première rencontre, vous devez être Peter, Le Peter de mon** **Stiles.**

_ **Je suis ravi de vous connaitre, j'aime quand mes victimes ont peur** , il fit rire le jeune français.  
_ **Toi, tu dois être…** **Hummm** **…** **Lukas ?** **  
**_ **C'est ça** , fit le jeune loup content que malgré tout Stiles lui ai parlé de lui.  
_ **Et Vous…** **  
**_ **…** **Oui, moi** , répondit Derek pour que le jeune continue sa phrase, à moins de Stiles ne lui ai jamais parlé de lui.  
_ **Derek Hale alias Sourwolf, si vous saviez comme je languissais de vous rencontrer.**

 **U** n combat de regard eut lieu pendant une trentaine de secondes, une bataille violente, mais Derek du baisser le regard pour la première fois de sa vie, non pas qu'il avait peur de l'humain, mais SON humain était derrière lui.  
_ **Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là non** **de…** **Michael ?** **Attendez, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?** **  
** **L** a meute arrêta de respirer un instant, cette voix, cette intonation, ça leur avait tellement manqué, bon, il y avait eu les appels Skype, mais ce ne vaut rien comparer à une vraie discussion.  
_ **Stiles ?** **Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu devais aller cours théorique aujourd'hui ?**

 **_ Je te signale M. Desant que j'ai cours à 18h et qu'il est 10h40 donc j'ai largement le…** **  
** **P** utain s'était une surprise, Stiles venait de comprendre l'étrangeté de la scène, alors que son cerveau venait d'analyser la scène, Stiles se mit à pleurer, son cœur se lâcha, le poids qui l'accompagner depuis un an s'envola, Peter l'enlaça le premier, car ce fut le seul à garder ses émotions sous contrôle enfin presque, il avait senti que Stiles était sur le point de tomber au sol sous la libération d'un an de nerfs, de stress, un an loin d'eux, il savait ce qu'était le poids d'un éloignement pour un membre d'une meute, même si celui-ci était volontaire, et encore plus sur les humains d'une meute, il s'était renseigné au fil de l'année qui s'était écoulé.

_ **Ne pleure pas mon petit Stiles, nous sommes là maintenant** , Peter berça légèrement Stiles, personne n'osa bouger.

 **M** ême Michael n'osa bouger, un an qu'il connaissait Stiles, il ne l'avait vu pleurer qu'une seule fois, s'était il y a six mois, le jour ou Stiles Stilinski, américain lambda, lui ouvrit les yeux sur un monde peuplait de créatures surnaturelles, dont les loups garous, ils avaient réussi à en trouver sur paris en société bien établie, et Stiles connaissances leur uses et coutumes avait réussi à prendre contact avec une meute pacifiste et Michael avait découvert son univers, mais la nuit d'après Stiles s'était effondré sur lui-même, pleurant qu'ils lui manquait, qu'ils lui manquait tous.

 **Q** uand épuiser Stiles s'était endormit, il parla dans son sommeil et demanda qu'une seule personne, un prénommé _Derek_.  
Alors voir Stiles craquait devant tout ce monde, cela lui fit un pincement au cœur, il se tourna vers Derek et balança.

_ **En tant qu'Alpha de ta meute, c'est bien ton rôle de t'occuper de tes betas, non ?** **Et puis, il me semble que si c'était mon compagnon, je ferais mon possible pour le rendre heureux, je vais etre franc avec toi, j'ai tout essayait pour qu'il t'oublie, mais rien n'y fait, il n'y a que toi dans son coeur, alors maintenant que tu es là, bouge** , Michael eut la force de prendre le bras de Derek et de le pousser en direction de Stiles, **et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton secret, enfin votre secret, je veux devenir journaliste sportif pas chroniqueur à scandale**.

 **M** ichael prit le sac de Lydia et tourna les talons puis avança sous le regard médusé de toute la meute.  
 **C** es vacances allaient promettre, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise.

* * *

Alors on l'aime mon Jackson et mon Michael hein ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Allez aujourd'hui c'est mardi et c'est spaghetti, euh non c'est postage.**

 **Alors pour ce qui est de mes fictions en cours, elles arrivent ils suffit juste que j'arrête d'écrire un peux histoire de pas trop donner de boulot a mes correctrice qui ne savent plus ou donner de la tête lol en plus, j'ai une autre fiction en cours d'écriture et c'est la faute a IantoIsAlive, je belance lol allez je vous laisse lire.**

 **A demain pour un autre chapitre de Mourir D'Aimer, jeudi pour le chapitre 5 de Retour de bâton et Vendredi pour le dernier chapitre de Mourir D'Aimer, je peux pas dire mieux.**

 **Bonne lecture et rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

 **RETOUR DE BATON PART 4**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **L** a meute avait été divisée en plusieurs groupe, Erica, Isaac, Alison et Scott se rendirent à leur hôtel accompagné de Michael qui ne lâchait pas des yeux le jeune à bouclettes, ce qui fit ricanaient les deux filles, Erica avait bien sentit le désir chez l'un et l'autre de se retrouver à deux, seuls.

 **L** es chambres d'hôtel qu'avaient réservé Peter et Lydia se trouvait dans une petite rue calme près de la gare Saint Lazare, un hôtel charmant en tout point surtout pour les yeux d'Erica, comme elle disait si bien, même si elle était en couple avec Boyd, rien ne l'en empêchait de mater les petits français sexy qui se trouvaient devant c'est yeux, elle n'allait quand même pas mettre des œillères pour leurs faire plaisir.

 **E** rica et Isaac avaient une chambre simple séparée par une porte qui donnait dans l'une ou l'autre chambre, Alison et Scott avaient une chambre double juste en face de la leur.

 **T** andis qu'Erica rangé ses affaires dans la penderie, Alison et Scott regardaient à l'accueil les petits coins à visiter et dans la chambre d'Isaac, Michael lui apprenait la langue française à sa façon sous les soupirs érotiques du bouclé.

 **P** endant ce temps Lydia avait emmené le reste dans l'hôtel d'en face, un hôtel plus luxueux, Lydia prit possession de sa chambre et commença à vérifier ses valises sous l'œil hilare de Stiles, Jackson lui s'allongea direct sur son lit en rentrant dans la sienne, Peter s'était déjà mis sur son ordinateur pour trouver le meilleur restaurant dans les alentours, Derek, quant à lui, se tenait devant la fenêtre immobile perdue dans ses pensées.

 **R** evoir son humain après un an l'avait perturbé, son absence s'était sentie dans sa vie, il regrettait de l'avoir éconduit de cette façon, mais il avait eu si peur de le perdre qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pouvait le perdre d'une autre façon.

 **L** 'éloignement est une torture physique et psychologique pour un loup qui à trouver son compagnon, c'est une sorte de descente aux enfers dont vous avez du mal à remonter, c'est un sentiment de manque, comme si vous étiez drogué à quelque chose de fort et intense et que du jour au lendemain, vous étiez mis en sevrage forcé.

 **D** erek tourna la tête vers le mur à sa droite, il pouvait entendre le rire de Stiles, rien que ce son lui faisait battre le cœur a la chamade, il n'avait qu'une envie, allez le chercher dans la chambre de la « furie » et de lui faire l'amour comme il le méritait, de la marquer comme étant sien, son loup était d'accord. **M** ais ils savaient tous les deux que Stiles était un esprit indépendant, qu'il valait mieux y aller en douceur, apprendre à la connaitre sur les bouts des doigts, même si Derek connaissait son humain, il le l'étonné à chaque fois, qui aurait cru un jour que Stiles partirait de Beacon Hills pour aller vivre de l'autre côté de l'océan, loin de son père, loin de ses amis, loin de LUI.

 **D** erek soupira en se frottant le visage, il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée et vit Jackson dans l'encadrement le fixer, ce qui surprit Derek, ne l'ayant pas entendu entrer.  
_ **Que veux-tu Jackson, j'ai compris…**

_ **Tu n'as rien compris Derek** , Jackson entra et s'assit sur le lit, **tu es mon alpha** , dit-il posément sans méchante aucune **, tu es devenu pour moi et Isaac une sorte de figure paternelle, ce qui faut le dire est étrange mais c'est comme ça, nous et quand je dis-nous c'est la meute entière, nous voulons que tu sois heureux et nous savons qui peux te rendre heureux** , Jackson regarda le sol et perdit son regard, **Stiles est celui par qui tout est arrivé, on ne lui veux absolument pas, justement on est heureux comme ça, mais il nous manque, c'est lui qui nous engueuler quand on faisait une connerie, c'est lui qui nous réconforter quand on avait des soucis, il n'aie pas besoin de dire quoi que soit pour que l'on se sente bien, il suffit juste qu'il soit présent, il ne fait jamais de favoritisme même avec Scott, pour lui, nous sommes tous égaux, tous ses louveteaux, il distribue son amour et sa joie sans compter et sans rien demander en retour** , Derek le laissa parler et se rendit compte que l'absence de Stiles avait affecté toute la meute, c'est aujourd'hui et maintenant, écoutant les paroles d'un jeune homme anciennement snob et hautain, qu'il comprit que sa meute se déchirait d'un manque essentiel, d'un manque de Stiles, **tu sais, je voulais m'excuser de mon attitude dans l'avion** , Derek haussa les sourcils étonnés et intrigués **, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça, mais t'entendre te soupirer tout le temps, sentir toutes tes émotions, alors que la meute était heureuse de retrouver** **Stiles, ça m'a gonflé…**

_ **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, se serait plutôt à moi de le faire.** **  
** **D** erek s'approcha de Jackson et s'agenouilla devant lui, d'une main, il leva la tête du blond et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
_ **Je m'excuse Jackson Whittemore, je m'excuse d'avoir été un Alpha nul et pas à la hauteur, je te promets de faire mon possible pour réparer l'erreur que j'ai faites il y a un an** , Jackson laissa couler une petite larme, une larme de soulagement et de joie, il hésita à faire quelque chose, quelque chose que personne de son rang ne faisait mais sur le moment il s'en foutait, il n'hésita plus et plongea sur Derek.

 **D** erek étonné du comportement de son bêta, soupira d'aise, et pris avec plaisir le blond dans ses bras.  
_ **Merci** , souffla Jackson.  
_ **De rien, je suis content que Peter ait un compagnon tel que toi !** **  
**_ **QUOI ?** Jackson et Peter n'avaient jamais parlé de ça a qui que soit, ils faisaient toujours attention, que ce soit pour les gestes, les regards et les odeurs, **comment peux-tu…**

_ **Je suis votre alpha et même si j'ai merdé et déprimé cette année, cela ne m'empêche pas de remarquer quelques détails et surtout vous avez beau vous laver votre odeur reste quand même imprégné.** **  
**_ **Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**  
_ **T'en vouloir de quoi Jackson, tu es grand, mon oncle est majeur et vacciné, vous avez le droit de vous aimer, par contre fait attention, il a un penchant étrange pour les pieds** , Jackson se mit à rire en lui disant qu'il était déjà au courant.

_ **HEY, bande de morveux** , Peter entra dans la chambre de Derek faussement furieux, bien sûr qu'il avait écouté la conversation, il s'agissait de son neveu et de son compagnon, il n'allait pas les laisser sans surveillance, mais il avait décidé qu'il valait mieux couper court au niveau des pieds, **je suis pas un fétichiste !** **  
**_ **Ce n'est pas moi qui est dit le nom** , fit-Derek en levant les mains pour prouver son innocence, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
_ **Oui !** **Oui !** **On verra ça plus tard…** **  
**_ **Qu'est-ce que vous verrez plus tard** , demanda Stiles qui entra dans la chambre avec Lydia à ses cotes.

_ **Le fétichisme de Peter pour les pieds** , balança Derek en souriant face à Stiles.  
_ **Ah bon c'est tout !** **Je croyais que s'était parce qu'il était le compagnon de Jackson** , sortit tout naturellement Stiles.  
 **_ QUOI ?** Trois voix s'élevèrent dans la chambre, tandis que Lydia et Stiles ressortirent le sourire aux lèvres de leur effet.  
_ **Comment vous le savez ?** Demanda Jackson qui les suivit dans le couloir.  
Alors que les jeunes finissaient leur conversation, Peter se tourna vers Derek.

 **_ J'ai un compagnon extraordinaire, même si au début ça a été compliqué, que ce soit pour lui d'accepter et pour moi d'y croire, je souhaite que tu connaisses ce bonheur Derek, ne te prive pas de vivre un amour unique, ne laisse pas tes peurs anciennes te gâcher la vie** , Peter sortit sans plus de cérémonie de la chambre et sentit son neveu versé une larme.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_ **Bon on fait quoi maintenant** , dit Erica en s'étirant, elle était sortie la première et fut suivit de Scott et Alison, ils étaient allés rejoindre le reste de la meute dans la rue, **je pense qu'il ne faut pas attendre Isaac et Michael, d'après ce que j'ai** **entendu…**  
_ **Tu m'espionne** **traîtresse** , hurla Isaac qui tenait la main du jeune français, **et il ne s'est rien passé.** **  
**_ **Ca j'en doute parce que vu les bruits que j'ai entendus tout à l'heure dans ta douche…**  
_ **Tais-toi vile créature** , siffla Isaac rougissant, il tenta de stopper la blonde de finir sa phrase.

 **L** a meute s'organisa une après-midi ballade, ils marchèrent pendant deux heures et demi pour se retrouver aux buttes de Chaumont, Derek, Peter et Michael allèrent chercher des victuailles, histoire de pique-niquer sur les pelouses verdoyantes de là, ils profitèrent cet après-midi et du soleil.  
_ **Bon mes loups je vais devoir vous laissez…** **  
**_ **QUOI HEIN ?** **Ah non pas maintenant** , s'écria Jackson et Isaac.  
_ **Vous savez que je vous aime, mais je dois aller récupérer des cours et rapporter des épreuves pour je dois aller à un cours facultatif mais quand même…**

_ **Et si** , Michael le coupa, **et si tu vas chercher tes cours et que tu apportes tes épreuves et qu'ensuite tu n'allais pas à un cours facultatif qui ne sert à rien dans ton projet** , Michael fit un sourire qui ne présager rien de bon pour Stiles, **Derek pourrait t'accompagner, tu lui ferais visiter l'école et la ville en même temps, et je te signale que tu as promis à Marjorie de passer la voir ça fais d'une pierre deux coups.**  
 **S** tiles avait bien compris le manège de son ami, il était machiavélique quand il s'y mettait.

_ **Bonne idée, qu'en pense tu mon neveu, nous nous allons rester ici, profiter du soleil et après on vous rejoint quand vous avez fini** , Peter se leva et tira sur le bras de Derek pour le faire lever, **voilà c'est régler, allez-vous pouvez y allez** **  
** **S** ous l'insistance de la meute et le regard amusé de Peter, Stiles accepta que Derek l'accompagne, il savait que la meute le lâcherait pas de toute façon et puis ça lui donner l'occasion d'être seul avec Sourwolf même s'il savait que rien ne se passerais, il connaissait bien le loustic, et puis il n'avait pas envie de reprendre une autre claque sentimentale, une fois ça suffit.

_ **Oh j'y pense, avant que vous partiez, j'ai fait une réservation sur une péniche ce soir un repas cinq étoiles sur un bateau, l'idée me semblait sympa, on se retrouve là-bas pour 21h** , Lydia regarda Michael avec un petit sourire entendu.  
 **S** tiles vit Derek se crisper quand Lydia parla de péniche, il se promit de savoir pourquoi l'indestructible, le sexy et imperturbable Derek Hale avait si peur d'une péniche.

* * *

Alors qui veux savoir ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici le chapitre que tout le monde attendez avec impatience si j'ai bien compris, mais c'est aussi bientôt la fin, oui je sais ça fais toujours un petit pincement au cœur, il reste deux chapitres avant que je ne clôture cette histoire.**

 **Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre dénouement entre Stiles et Derek, on dis merci Jackson (oui j'en fais un peu trop avec lui )**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

 **Je voudrais aussi remercier Nathydemon qui m'a donner une superbe idée d'OS ou de fic je sais pas encore avec sa rw sur Mourir D'Aimer hier soir, ainsi que Malycia ma correctrice pour cette fiction.**

* * *

 **OOOooOOOooOO**

 **S** tiles était anxieux de se retrouver seul avec l'être qui le faisait fantasmer depuis des années, non pas qu'il était nerveux de se retrouver seul avec lui, mais il ne savait pas de quoi lui parler, ils avaient perdu leur dynamique, leur entrain.

 **D** epuis son départ plus que précipité, Stiles s'était toujours demandé comment leur retrouvaille se ferai, et là, il avait sa réponse, bien que Derek n'a jamais été un grand parleur, s'était plutôt son rôle a lui, mais à cet instant, il semblait être devenu muet, Stiles avait beau lui parler, lui expliquer tout ce qu'il avait appris en matière d'histoire sur les rues de paris sur le chemin de son école de journalisme, Derek ne pipa mots, rien, nada, Nothing, macache, pas un kopeck.

 **S** tiles commençait à s'inquiéter du silence étrange de Derek, alors il décida de la confronter quand il irait voir Marjorie, la superbe serveuse du café en face de l'EFJ.  
 **D** erek le suivi religieusement partout où il allait, malgré que l'entêtement de Stiles à lui faire ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire sortir le moindre son, rien.  
_ **Reste là un instant, je reviens dans dix minutes, d'accord ?** **  
** **D** erek le regarda et hocha la tête, faisant soupirer Stiles las.

 **L** e jeune hyper actif entra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, mais Derek n'écouta pas ses recommandations et le suivit, il voulait voir son compagnon évoluer dans son élément, et il ne fut pas déçu, Stiles était comme un poisson dans l'eau.  
 **S** tiles saluait des personnes comme s'il les connaissait depuis longtemps, alors qu'il venait d'intégrer le programme pour entrer à la rentrée comme étudiant en journalisme international. **L** es gens autour de lui semblait attiré par sa lumière intérieure, cela constater avec les élevés de son ancien lycée qui préféraient le fuir à cause de son hyper activités. **M** ais ici Stiles navigué entre les gens, et ces derniers manifestaient l'envie de toucher, de parler et d'approcher cet énergumène.

 **C** ertains d'un peu trop près à son goût, Derek grogna un peu, Stiles l'avait surement entendu ou sentit, car il stoppa sa discussion avec un jeune blondinet qui l'avait pris dans ses bras, et chercha des yeux le responsable des grognements, mais ne le trouva pas.  
 **S** tiles reporta son attention à Benoit Saint-James, le Jackson de l'établissement avec qui il devait faire un exposé sur les topographies géographie et politique du brésil et ce dernier s'était pris de passion presque amoureuse pour ce brun qui le remettait à sa place.  
 **D** erek pouvait sentir les pulsions sexuelles du blondinet envers Stiles, mais se calma quand il comprit que Stiles l'aimait bien, mais pas de façon amoureuse.

 **S** tiles reprit sa route en promettant au blond de l'accompagner à un gala costumé en fin de semaine prochaine.  
 **S** tiles passa rendre des épreuves photos à son professeur Matthew Andersen, discuta de la différence entre pellicules photos et cadre numérique, à la fin de son entretien. **I** l fila voir deux professeurs pour récupérer des devoirs sur l'économie et la politique, puis s'arrêta trois fois, discutant de tout et de rien sur la météo, le climat de méfiance et de peur après des attentats, de couples interne à l'école, des demandes en mariage pour Stiles après une blague potache pour son premier jour, puis après avoir ri un bon coup, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

 **Q** uand Stiles mit le pied dehors, il commença à paniquer, Derek n'était plus là, il le chercha des yeux, tournant sur lui-même, une main sur le cœur.  
 **N** on, il ne pouvait pas être parti, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé seul encore une fois, il ne…  
_ **Qu'est-ce qui se passe Stiles, calme toi je suis là** , le jeune hyper actif sentit deux bras passé autour de son cœur et se refermer sur lui et le tenir contre lui.  
 **I** l sentit le cœur de Derek battre à tout rompre contre son dos, ses muscles bandés le maintenir.  
 **D** erek sentit lui, Stiles se détendre et souffler d'apaisement.

_ **Je n'étais pas loin de toi…**  
_ **Je sais, je t'ai senti, je ne sais pas** **comment** **mais,** **je t'ai senti, j'ai senti ton regard sur moi.** **  
** **_ C'est parce que nous sommes…** **  
** **_ Ne dis rien s'il te plait** , Stiles n'était pas prêt à les entendre, ses mots qu'il avait espérés pendant des mois, **pas maintenant.** **  
**_ **Stiles !** **  
**_ **Non pas maintenant, je ne suis pas près, je l'ai été mais je le suis plus, j'ai tellement attendu ce jour, mais tu m'as repoussé, puis j'ai appris la nouvelle de ta mise en relation avec Lukas, qui est un garçon adorable, j'espère que tu le garderas dans ta meute quand vous** **repartirez…**

 **D** erek grogna en pensant à son départ, mais son cœur rata un battement quand Stiles ne se comprenait pas dans le voyage.  
 **_ Je ne partirais pas sans toi Stiles, je…**  
_ **Chut, ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter, parce que je ne compte pas repartir d'ici, j'y ai ma vie, mon avenir, pas que tu n'en fasses pas parti mais ma vie professionnelle débute ici, donc je ne partirais pas, je suis désole Derek.**

_ **Alors je reste** , Stiles n'en crut pas ses oreilles, Derek Hale lui annoncer qu'il ne rentrerait pas à Beacon Hills **, je dois finir mes études d'histoire de l'art que j'avais commencé à New York, je pense que je peux les finir ici…**  
 **S** tiles sortit de la douce chaleur que lui prodiguer Derek et se tourna vers lui.  
_ **Mais ?** **Et la meute, tu y as pensé, tu ne peux pas les laisser seuls.**  
_ **Stiles, je ne suis plus leur Alpha, biologiquement oui mais hiérarchiquement je ne le suis plus, Scott est peut-être un imbécile, mais il est le leader naturel de la meute, et puis ils sont quasiment tous compagnons, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais à** **Beacon** **Hills.**  
 **S** tiles fit la seule chose qui lui était possible de faire à cet instant, son seul souhait, rêve depuis trois à quatre ans, il caressa la joue de Derek, s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Derek et se retira prestement laissant un goût de frustration dans la gorge de Derek.  
 **S** tiles baissa la tête en marmonnant une phrase incompréhensible et partit sans demander son reste.  
 **A** près un passage éclair au café, ou Derek observa Stiles conversait avec la jolie Marjorie, il prit conscience que sa vie depuis le départ de Stiles s'était mise en stase, comme si son souffle s'était stoppait au moment où il avait vu son compagnon montait de ce maudit avion.

 **E** t là depuis qu'il l'avait vu à l'aéroport, il avait eu l'impression de revivre et de réapprendre à respirer, il pouvait à nouveau respirer l'odeur de citron caramélisé de Stiles, touché de façon accidentellement volontaire cette peau douce et soyeuse, observait ses yeux couleur whisky miel, de boire ses paroles en faisant semblant de grogner pour qu'il continue ses monologues qui l'apaiser et le berçait.  
_ **Derek ?** **Derek ?** **  
**_ **Humm !** Derek reprit contenance en se rendant compte que le jeune homme était déjà debout et l'attendait pour partir.

 **D** erek le suivit, encore une fois, Stiles parlait et Derek écoutait sans parler, Stiles commanda un UBER* et furent conduit jusqu'à l'adresse que Lydia lui avait envoyé une heure plus tôt.  
 **A** rrivé en bordure de quai, Derek se crispa involontairement et marmonna quelques mots a Stiles.  
 **S** tiles s'arrêta et le fixa sans comprendre les mots qui sortait de sa bouche, il s'approcha de lui, passa sa main sous le menton de ce dernier et remonta sa tête pour fixer ses yeux bleu azur qui perdait de l'assurance de seconde en seconde.  
_ **Que se passe-t-il Derek ?**  
_ **Hummm.**

_ **Tu sais** , Stiles sourit, il aimait voir les faiblesses de Derek, ça prouvait qu'il avait d'autre émotions en lui, **je ne parle pas le langage des marmonneurs, alors si tu pouvais m'expliquer par de mots simples.** **  
**_ **J'ai …** **L'eau.**  
_ **Répète et articule.** **  
**_ **J'ai peur de l'eau, tu es content, depuis l'accident avec le Kanima, je ne peux plus m'approcher de l'eau sans revoir le fond de cette maudite piscine et je fais des cauchemars où tu tombes dans une piscine et je ne peux pas t'aider car je suis terrifié…**  
 **S** tiles s'engouffra dans les bras de Derek, faisant glisses ses mains sur son dos et posa sa joue contre son cou.  
_ **Chut Derek, chut, je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre.**

 **S** tiles resta cinq minutes à calmer les angoisses aquatiques de Derek, quand se fut fait, ils montèrent la passerelle et un serveur les fit avancer vers un escalier montant et les fit attendre.  
 **L** e bateau-mouche se mit en route et Stiles prit la main de Derek histoire de lui prodiguer présence et calme.  
_ **Messieurs Hale et Stilinski votre table est prête.** **  
**_ **Nos amis sont arrivés ?** Stiles regarda le bateau s'éloigner du bord et pressentit quelque chose d'étrange.  
_ **Vos amis ?** **Ah si** , le serveur sortit une carte qu'il remit a Stiles.

 _ **S**_ _alut mon bouchon d'amour adoré,_ _  
_ _ **O**_ _ui, je sais, j'en fais beaucoup trop pour être honnête_ _  
_ _ **M**_ _ais soyons honnêtes deux secondes entre toi et moi._ _  
_ _ **N**_ _ous savons tous que vous ne feriez rien sans être seul_ _  
_ _ **A**_ _lors profitez-vous avez trois heures_ _  
_ _ **P**_ _our profiter et résoudre vos problèmes_ _  
_ _ **E**_ _t quelle que soit votre décision, nous l'accepterons,_ _  
_ _ **E**_ _nfin si c'est la bonne._ _  
_ _ **T**_ _a Lydia_

 **S** tiles se mit à rire nerveusement tandis que Derek se crispait de plus en plus.  
_ **Bon Derek, nous sommes seuls pour dîner.** **  
** **D** erek comprit qu'il s'était fait berner par toute la meute, il repensa aux paroles de son Bêta Jackson, alors il reprit contenance et se mit à sourire.  
_ **A quoi tu penses mon Sourwolf ?** **  
** **_ A Jackson…** **  
** **_ On est seuls et toi tu penses à Jackson ?** **  
** **_ C'est le seul à dire haut et fort ce que les autres pensent tout bas, c'est le seul à m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur ma vie sans toi.**  
 **I** ls suivirent le serveur et s'installèrent sur la terrasse du bateau-mouche qui avait été spécialement réservé pour eux seuls.

_ **Alors Jackson donc ?** **  
** **D** erek regarda l'homme devant lui, car en un an, Stiles était devenu un homme, plus serein, plus calme, plus sûr de lui, l'adolescent dont il était tombé amoureux était devenu un homme dont il reconnaissait la valeur, il s'était installé en France sans repère, ses amis, loin de sa seule famille, loin de toute personne qui auraient pu l'aider dans les moments de solitude.  
_ **Il m'a fait comprendre que je ne suis rien sans toi…** **  
** **_ Non Derek ne…** **  
** **_ Laisse-moi finir nom de dieu, tu es le premier à me dire que je ne parle jamais et là, tu me laisse pas en placer une.** **  
** **_ Vas-y !**

 **D** erek pris sa main dans la sienne sur la table et caressa du bout de son pouce la peau délicate de Stiles, il encra son regard dans le sien et commença.  
_ **Je suis tombé amoureux de toi le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré Stiles Stilinski, cette fois dans la forêt, tu as chamboulé toute mon âme et mes sens, j'ai tout fait pour te repousser, pas que ce n'était pas acceptable que mon compagnon soit un homme, mais tu étais mineur et je ne te connaissais pas, et puis, plus je te repoussais plus, tu t'accrochais et plus je te voulais** , Derek respira un bon coup et continua sa plaidoirie **, l'année dernière quand tu es venu me voir pour me déclarer ta flamme comme tu as dit, j'ai pris peur, peur de te perdre s'il t'arrivait malheur, même si c'est toi qui m'a sauvé de nombreuses reprises et jamais je t'ai remercié.**

 **D** erek se leva malgré son envie de sauter par-dessus bord au prochain pont pour descendre de ce foutu bateau.  
 **I** l tira sur la main de Stiles et le leva, il le prit dans ses bras et le fit basculer en arrière puis fondit sur ses lèvres.  
 **L** e ballet qui se jouait entre leurs lèvres se fit de plus en plus impérieux, délivrant serait le mot juste, Stiles glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Derek et approfondir le baiser, Derek sentit une larme glissait sur sa peau, il releva Stiles et s'écarta de quelques centimètres pour s'apercevoir que Stiles pleurait.  
_ **Pourquoi ?**

_ **Parce que j'ai peur à mon tour Derek, j'ai peur que ce soit un rêve, j'ai peur que même si ce n'est pas un rêve, que tu partes après ton baiser, que tu me laisse seul, j'ai mis six mois avant de pouvoir dormir seul, tranquillement sans cauchemars aucuns, tu reviens dans ma vie et tu chamboules tout** , Stiles regarda Derek, **tu n'es pas démonstratif, tu n'as confiance en rien ni personne, tu n'exprimes jamais tes envies ni tes sentiments, j'ai besoin d'être sûr Derek, j'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie qui sache ce qu'il veut, qu'il me dise ce dont il a envie et besoin, de quelqu'un de communicatif.**

_ **Laisse-moi une chance Stiles.** **  
** **S** tiles sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous la demande, devait-il lui donner une chance, devait-il se donner une chance, une chance d'être heureux, de vivre comme tous les couples, de joies et de peines, de réveil aux creux de ses bras et de couchers coquins, de promenades nocturnes sur les quais de Seine, de…  
_ **Derek es-tu vraiment près à tout quitter pour me suivre ici ?** **  
** **D** erek répondit sans aucune hésitation.  
_ **Oui.**

 **S** tiles sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec ardeur, faisant passer tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser.

 **D** e l'autre cote de la rive, un groupe hurla de joie sur la rive.

 **OOOooOOOooOOO**

* * *

Mon dieu que ma Lydia est diabolique lol

 **Alors on aime ou pas ?**

*UBER service de commande de voiture.


	6. Chapter 6

Nous Y voila, le dernier chapitre, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes ayant pris le temps et le plaisir de lire cette fiction.

Jeudi je vous poste le chapitre bonus Fin de Fin

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire

Bonne lecture.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Q** uand enfin le bateau rentra à quai, Derek n'avait plus du tout le mal de l'eau, mais alors plus du tout, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait passé la descente de la Seine en apnée avec Stiles.  
 **I** l était heureux tout simplement heureux, il allait enfin avoir la vie qu'il rêvait, faire les études auxquelles, il avait prématurément mis fin quelques années plutôt, vivre dans une nouvelle ville, la ville de l'amour et de l'art et pour couronner le tout vivre enfin avec l'homme qu'il aimait.  
 **A** près la folie incendiaire d'une folle furieuse qui avait coûté la vie à sa meute et famille, la disparition et la mort de son alpha de sœur, la folie vengeresse de son oncle et toutes les saloperies qui avaient été mises sur sa route, le bonheur lui souriait enfin.

 **I** l savait qu'il aurait pu être heureux bien avant, mais la peur qui l'emprisonné, l'empêché d'avancer et de vivre une vie tout à fait normale.  
En fin "normal" est un bien grand mot, mais il allait pouvoir enfin vivre tout court.  
 **À** la descente du bateau-mouche, toute la meute les attendait bien sagement sur les rives des quais de Seine, impatient et anxieux.  
 **I** mpatient, car ils avaient attendu longtemps qu'enfin les deux jeunes hommes se mettent ensemble, et anxieux, car ils savaient aussi que Stiles leur ferait payer cher le petit subterfuge et leur manigance.

 **_ Ah vous voilà enfin vous, j'ai deux mots à vous dire** , Stiles descendit de la passerelle furieuse, les loups pouvaient sentir sa colère, et aux expressions faciales de ces derniers, les humains grimacèrent attendant la sentence, seule Lydia connaissait le caractère de Stiles sur le bout des doigts, Scott lui trop naïf n'arrivait jamais à déchiffrer la gestuelle de son ami, **merci beaucoup.** **  
** **S** tiles se planta devant eux, un sourire heureux ancré sur son visage, tous sentiments de colère avait déserté son corps, seuls, l'amour et la reconnaissance émanaient de lui.  
_ **Vous m'avez vraiment manqué, tous, et je vous remercie pour…**

_ **Nous** , finit Derek qui avait entouré Stiles de ses bras, **je vous suis reconnaissant, je pense que Stiles aussi.** **  
** **S** tiles tourna la tête et prit un baiser rapide à Derek, ils étaient, très très heureux, la meute soupira comme un seul homme, et ce fut le tour des embrassades et des câlins.  
 **U** n seul loup resta en retrait, ne faisant pas partie de la meute Hale-McCall, Lukas les regarda faire, un peu envieux de leur union et solidarité, il se demandait si un jour, il trouverait une meute comme celle-ci, une meute qui l'accepterait définitivement.

 **S** tiles s'aperçut du geste de Lukas, il s'approcha de lui doucement, ce dernier perdu dans ses pensées sursauta quand l'humain posa sa main sur son épaule.  
_ **Lukas ?** **  
**_ **Stiles ?**  
_ **J'ai un service à te demander** , Stiles se tourna vers Derek et attend un geste d'approbation de la part de son compagnon, La meute se fit silencieuse écoutant l'étrange demande de Stiles, **voilà Scott est un peu naïf…**  
_ **Hey !** S'offusqua le véritable alpha, **je suis…** Scott regarda la meute, **bon, ok, je suis naïf, mais ne le dis pas à voix haute, j'ai l'impression d'être niais dépourvue d'intelligence.**

_ **Mon Scotty, tu est intelligent mais tes idées sont tellement embrouillé que tu te perds toi-même dans tes réflexions, et je dois être toujours là pour te sortir de tes plans chelou** , il retourna son attention vers Lukas, **donc je disais, Scott est un peu naïf, il aura besoin de quelqu'un qui a la tête sur les épaules, Lydia ne pourra pas être toujours là pour veiller, Alison non plus, Isaac je préfère le sauvegarder de tout ça, Erica risque de vouloir tout griffer, Boyd parle peu et Jackson lui s'est une tête brûlé en plus d'être le compagnon d'un tonton psychopathe et fétichiste** , Stiles entendit un petit grognement de protestation mais n'en fit pas cas pour autant, la meute était plus que silencieuse, ils sentaient quelque chose venir, mais quelque chose de pas positif, **donc ils auront besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, je sens que tu es quelqu'un de droit et d'honnête et je sais aussi que vous êtes tous ici c'est grâce à toi, car tu as organisé tout ça avec Lydia et Peter, mais c'est ton idée de départ, venir ici pour que Derek et moi, puissions-nous retrouver.**

 **L** ukas ne s'attendait pas à autant de compliment, mais il cherchait intérieurement à savoir ou allait mener cette discussion et la réponse lui vint par Derek.  
_ **Nous voulons, Stiles et moi, que tu prennes la place de Beta de tête auprès de Scott à votre retour à Beacon Hills.**

 **E** t là, à cet instant tout le monde compris, ils s'en étaient douté, mais pas aussi vite, pas maintenant, pas comme, Isaac commençait déjà à pleurer, Michael le pris dans ses bras.

 **J** ackson se tourna vers la Seine, le regard fixait vers le pont des arts avec ses cadenas, Ode à l'amour, une main dans celle de son compagnon, Scott fixait Stiles comme si plus rien ne comptait autour de lui, essayant en vain de lui faire comprendre un message.

 **A** lison compris que pour les deux hommes s'était un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux, Lydia était mitigé, elle était heureuse bien sûr mais triste de savoir que son ami restait ici.

 **P** eter tenant la main de son Jackson, lui était fier de la décision de son neveu, il allait enfin pouvoir vivre sa vie et laisser le passé au passé, Erica observa le sol comme si s'était la nouvelle merveille du monde, son esprit n'arrivait pas à concevoir que Derek restait ici, ni même Stiles, pour elle s'était ses deux alphas, si elle pouvait, elle resterais aussi, mais sa vie était à Beacon Hills avec Boyd, qui sait plus tard pour ses études, ou vivre avec Boyd loin de l'infernal Beacon Grill, barbecue géant de monstres en tout genre.

_ **Alors vous restez tout les deux** , Stiles se tourna vers la personne qui serait le plus touché par cette histoire, non ce n'était pas Isaac, mais bien Jackson qui avait parlé, toujours le dos tourné pour cacher ses larmes et sa peine, malgré la proximité de Peter, il n'arrivait pas à garder ses émotions à l'intérieur, il ne pouvait concevoir tout ça, il avait peut-être son compagnon, mais il perdait encore une fois sa famille, **vous nous abandonnez** , Jackson lâcha la main de Peter et s'apprêta à s'enfuir, à courir loin mais il fut interrompu par Stiles.

_ **Jackson Romain Stilinski Hale ?** La meute ne comprit pas un instant ce qui venait de se passer, **je t'interdis de partir d'ici, et tu vas bien m'écouter** , la meute fut soudain prit dans la puissance verbale de Stiles, celui-ci s'avança vers le jeune blond et posa sa main sur son bras, du pouce, il caressa document le muscle et sentit Jackson se détendre, **je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, tu m'entends, jamais, comme je n'abandonnerais jamais Isaac, ou** **Boyd** **ou alors Scott, aucun de la meute** , Stiles passa ses bras autour de la taille de son blondinet et les referma, l'enfermant dans une sensation d'amour **, tu es et tu resteras mon Jack, mais vous allez bientôt allez à l'université, trouvez un boulot, fondez une famille, payez des impôts, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et un jour dans la rue, vous verrez un jeune un peu bruyant, avec beaucoup de tchat et vous vous direz « tiens, il me rappelle quelqu'un ! »**

_ **Jamais, je ne t'oublierais** , Stiles sentit des larmes coulaient sur ses bras, **Jamais** , Jackson accrocha ses bras aux siens.  
_ **Pourtant dans la vie, on doit avancez, des fois on laisse involontairement des amis de classes sur le bord de notre route personnelle, on se dit tiens je vais l'appeler pour savoir comment il va, et puis une chose un autre, on oublie, puis on se rappelle plus de la voix, du visage, du nom et nous finissons par passer à autres choses, j'ai discuté hier avec mon père et s'est-tu ce qu'il m'a dit ?** **  
** **_ Je ne veux pas savoir.** **  
** **_ Il m'a dit qu'il ne revoyait plus ses amis de Lycée, qu'il les avait perdus de vue, et qu'il n'en renvoyer plus un seul, c'est triste non ?** Stiles posa sa tête sur l'omoplate de Jackson.

 **S** cott avait Alison dans les bras et Lukas lui avait Lydia, les deux filles étaient en larmes, Peter s'était poster à côté de son neveu, Isaac pleurait dans les bras de Michael.  
_ **Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, je ne veux pas…** **  
** **_ Chut Jack, je te dis ça simplement pour que tu prennes conscience que nos routes doivent se séparer, mais pas définitivement, on viendra pour les vacances, vous passerez nous voir, et puis je suis sûr que Michael a trouvé une excuse pour aller étudier au état unis, et toi mon Jack, je croyais que tu voulais faire Harvard, ce n'est pas loin.** **  
** **S** tiles retourna Jackson, passa sa main délicatement sur ses yeux pour les essuyer, il posa un baiser sur sa joue.

_ **Mais sache une chose Jack, chez moi a Beacon Hills, mon père à approuver ma demande, tu peux venir dormir quand tu veux dans ma chambre, squatter à la maison si tu te sens seul, et ça lui fera un peu de compagnie, d'ailleurs** , Stiles se tourna vers Lukas, **tu es convié à te rendre chez mon père des ton retour, on a une seconde chambre qui ne sert à rien, tu es le bienvenu si tu chercher un logement, et aussi le loft je pense qu'il sera un peu réquisitionné ?** **  
** **D** erek râla un peu, mais ne s'en offusqua pas.

_ **Bon, si on allait manger parce que moi toutes ses émotions ça m'a affamé.** **  
** **_ Ben, vous n'avez pas déjà** **mangé** **sur la péniche** , demanda Lydia.  
_ **Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment vu les plats passé, j'étais** **occupé…** **  
** **_ Oh non vous êtes des porcs** , s'écria Lydia  
_ **Des hommes** , rectifia Alison  
_ **Des pervers** , rajouta Erica  
_… **À empêcher Derek de vomir, il avait le mal de mer, et puis après tout s'est arrangé à vingt minutes de la fin, vous avez vraiment l'esprit mal placé les filles.** **  
**Les garçons furent pris d'un fou rire et les filles boudèrent, mais Stiles garda Jackson dans ses bras.

* * *

Voila bientot la fin de fin pour cette fiction, je vous embrasse et vous dis a jeudi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chaque bonne chose a une fin, l'amour, la nourriture, le sexe, etc**

 **Cette fiction est fini mesdames messieurs et j'en suis triste, mais nous allons j'ai d'autres fictions en cours et toutes des HE donc ne pleurait pas trop sur ce chapitre, d'autres vont vous faire rire, pleurer, espérer.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

 **Je voudrais toutes et tous, vous remerciez pour m'avoir suivez sur cette aventure.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **L** a semaine de vacances de la meute fut chargée en émotions, la visite du musée du Louvre qui enchanta Peter au plus haut point, la section Egypte fut minutieusement étudié. **S** urtout le parcours sur Osiris et les croyances des anciens dieux notamment la triade royale et divine Osiris, Isis et leur fils Horus en passant par le livre des morts de Khonsoumès pour finir avec les vases à viscères du taureau Apis mort sous Toutankhamon.  
 **E** nsuite la visite du château de Versailles ravi la belle Lydia qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur les reines et concubines ainsi que des maîtresses des rois, leurs tenues, maquillages, et trames intrigantes de leurs vies amoureuses sur l'histoire de France.

 **L** a visite du grand jardin donnant accès au domaine de la grande Marie-Antoinette prodigua à Lydia une intense exaltation, sur le chemin Stiles offrit à Lydia l'un de ses rêves de petites fille, un tour en barque sur le grand canal du château de Versailles donnant à la jeune fille un air de princesse avec la jolie ombrelle blanche a dentelles offerte par Peter.  
 **I** saac et Scott furent ravis de visiter la ménagerie du jardin de plantes qui est le plus ancien zoo du monde créé en 1794, qui accueille plus de 250 mammifères, des pandas roux, des orangs-outans, près de 330 oiseaux dont 80 espèces différentes, ainsi qu'un palais des reptiles avec ses 200 crocodiles, serpents et Iguane. **L** e jardin abritait aussi des amphibiens, d'incroyable et d'innombrables insectes, la faune du jardin des plantes comptait plus d'un millier d'animaux.

 **A** lison fut aux anges quand ils visitèrent le musée de l'armée sur l'exposition Chevaliers et Bombardes, d'Azincourt à Marignan, avec les départements artillerie et ancien, sur les archers et les arbalétriers, elle fut ravie, mais mécontente qu'elle soit si courte.  
 **J** ackson, lui grâce à Christopher Argent réussit à assister avec Stiles et Lydia a une séance du sénat français et faire une visite escorter par trois gardes du corps.  
 **S** tiles pris des notes sur tout ce qui pouvait voir, Jackson réussit à se faire quelques petits contacts avec quelques assistant. **L** ydia, quant à elle, réussit à voir une députée sur l'économie et lui dire sa façon de penser sur sa tenue vestimentaire tout en lui faisant une remarque sur un article qu'elle venait de lire la concernant.

 **E** rica, quant à elle, les bassina pour aller voir un salon, mais pas un salon de coiffure, ni un salon de thé, non non, un salon bien spécifique.

 **C** elui de l'érotisme, tout le monde était émerveillé par tout ce qui s'y trouvait, des créatures aux poupées vivantes, des jouets tout simple aux plus pervers, des gens pour tous les goûts, des hommes pour les hommes, des hommes pour les femmes, des femmes pour les femmes, des mesdames-monsieur pour les hommes, des femmes pour les Messieurs madame, des spectacles érotiques.

 **S** eul Stiles se trouvait un peu intimidé par toute cette sexualité offerte, Derek, quant à lui, se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon une bonne partie de la journée, imaginant son compagnon dans cette situation, ne vous inquiétez pas cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices, Derek a réussi à avoir une partie de ses fantasmes après la sortie.

 **L** e meilleur moment fut la dégustation de macarons dans le salon de thé Ladurée, où Derek fit un gémissement de plaisir tellement intense que toutes les dames présentes se mirent à le regarder bizarrement et certaines le dévorer des yeux a la place de leur goûter. **L** ydia le réprimanda mais ce fit houspiller par une femme d'un certain âge qui lui déclara.

_ **Mademoiselle, ne priver pas ce délicieux jeune homme de se faire plaisir** , la femme lorgna un peu trop longtemps Derek au gout de Stiles qui pour les calmer prit entre ses doigts le menton de son homme et lui roula une pelle du feu de dieu, qui excita encore plus les femmes présentes.

 **L** a semaine passa vite, trop vite pour eux, le dernier jour, Peter les invita tous à la tour d'argent, tous pour l'occasion de s'habillé. **M** ais quand ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, tous les yeux se braquèrent sur le couple. **D** erek Hale dans son costume noir deux pièces avec une chemise blanche avec un nœud de papillon bleu roi et Stiles Stilinski habillé d'un costume trois pièces gris anthracite avec une chemise noire et une cravate grise, le couple semblait prendre toute la lumière de la salle.  
 **À** la fin de repas, Jackson se leva et attira l'attention de la tablée.

_ **Je sais que c'est la fin d'une ère, mais le début d'une nouvelle aventure pour nous tous** , Jackson regarda chacun, une dernière larmes coula se promit-il, **je voudrais dire une chose, ce n'est pas une promesse mais un objectif pour chacun d'entre nous, je sais que les prochain temps vont nous séparer, nous envoyer aux quatre coins des états unis ou du monde, mais je veux vous demander une seule chose, une fois par an retrouvons-nous, quelques part en France ou ailleurs mais retrouvons-nous, et ne nous perdons pas de vue, car je vous aime, vous êtes-ce qui ressemble le plus à une famille pour moi et je veux garder ma famille.**

 **A** ucuns mots ne furent prononcés mais les regards et les sourires lui confirmèrent que ses vœux seraient excusés.  
 **L** e samedi arriva bien vite, et les au revoir à l'aéroport furent long et douloureux, Derek partit avec eux pour organiser de Beacon Hills.  
 **P** ersonnes ne voulait partir, mais ça ne devait pas en être autrement, Michael laissa Isaac partir et luis promit de venir bientôt.  
 **J** ackson était le plus triste malgré l'objectif qu'ils s'étaient tous promis, il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée de ne plus voir, il senti une main glissait sur sa cuisse, il se tourna et tenta de sourire à Peter.

_ **Tu sais mon ange, tu es mon compagnon ?** **  
** **_ Je le sais Peter !** **  
**_ **Dont si tout se passe bien tu finiras par devenir un Hale !**  
_ **Oui et ?** **Peter, je ne suis pas en jambes pour des devinettes.**  
 **P** eter le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.  
_ **Stiles et Derek sont compagnons, ils finiront aussi par devenir compagnons officiels devant l'état, donc notre famille deviendra la famille Hale Stilinski, et par conséquent ton rêve deviendra réalité, car je ne compte pas laissé mon compagnon partir en Angleterre seul et quand nous seront la bas je ferais en sorte que nous les voyons souvent, Isaac compte venir aussi en France, il a son compagnon Michael et si il se débrouille bien il peut travailler comme** **aide soigneur dans le jardin des plantes, je crois que beaucoup d'entre nous vont débarquer dans la ville lumière**.  
_ **Tu me suivras quand j'irais à Harvard ?** **C'est vrai ?** **  
**_ **Bon je ne te suivrais pas dans l'université, mais je pourrais nous trouver un appartement pas loin.** **  
**_ **Merci.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **D** eux mois plus tard Derek et Stiles s'installèrent dans un duplex situé sur l'île saint louis, Stiles intégra l'école française de journalisme, Derek, lui, prit sa place dans École Nationale Supérieure d'Arts de Paris.  
 **J** ackson s'installa à 2 kilomètres d'Harvard, dans un appartement au style victorien que Peter avait acheté pour eux, bien sûr Peter l'avait accompagné.

 **L** ukas intégra bien la meute et devint plus tard l'Alpha de Beacon Hills quand Scott quitta la ville pour vivre sa vie avec son épouse Alison.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **P** ar un soir d'été assez chaud, Stiles se balada sur les quais de Seine, se remémorant toute sa vie en compagnie de son époux décédé deux ans plutôt.  
 **I** l s'assit sur un banc, une rose blanche à la main, regardant les nouveaux amoureux faire leur ballade romantique.  
 **S** a vie de journaliste politique avait été très riche en intrigues, Derek devint professeur d'art dans l'école qui le forma.

 **I** ls adoptèrent trois enfants, Claude, Aurèle et Linda qui les comblèrent de bonheur.  
 **I** ls vécurent très heureux, la meute s'était dispersait au fur et à mesure du temps, mais selon le souhait de Jackson, ils se voyaient une fois par an.

 **I** l se leva et lança la rose dans la Seine, il leva les yeux vers la rive d'en face et aperçut les rêves fantomatiques d'une ballade d'un jeune Stiles accompagné d'un Derek nerveux qui posa un genou a terre pour lui faire sa demande en mariage sous les yeux émus d'une meute heureuse.  
 **S** tiles se demanda à cet instant comment aurait été sa vie s'il n'avait pas rencontré le grognon Derek Hale, fantasme sur pattes, homme aux regards d'azur, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait d'aller chercher ce corps cette nuit-là.  
_ **J'espère que tu m'attends mon amour, j'ai aujourd'hui 82 ans, je viendrais bientôt te rejoindre, je ne veux pas quitter nos enfants et nos petits enfants mais je me sens un peu seul sans tes grognements.** **  
** **I** l leva les yeux au ciel et aperçut une étoile filante pointée le bout de son nez, il sourit en reprit sa promenade pour rentrer chez lui.  
 **E** n cette chaude nuit du mois d'août, dans un duplex de l'île Saint Louis, Stiles Stilinski Hale, s'endormit pour la dernière fois et rejoignit son aimé Derek Hale Stilinski dans les étoiles.

THE END

* * *

Merci encore


End file.
